


Pirate me this

by unbeleafable



Series: gross and gay soulmates [4]
Category: The Girl King (2015)
Genre: F/F, not super graphic violence but it's not not graphic so, to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbeleafable/pseuds/unbeleafable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're still soulmates but now with troubles and pirates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate me this

**Author's Note:**

> same as last time: all mistakes and errors are mine and mine alone. enjoy

You wake up with a blaring headache and blurry vision. Deep breaths. You’re okay, you’re alive. Rough hands pull you upright and you fight the urge to spill the contents of your stomach. What in the fuck is happening?

“Rise and shine your highness”, a voice rough enough to match the hands say.

You stumble to your feet and sway as a new bout of dizziness hits you. Dammit. A splash of water hits you in the face and you’re not quick enough so you get it into your mouth and eyes and it hurts. You cough and cough and you’re still dizzy. You’re pulled outside.

When you regain your vision, you realise it must be just before dawn. You don’t know where you are or how long you’ve been here.

You’re brought to a halt on what you realise is the deck of a ship. It all makes sense to you when you look at the crew. Pirates. Of course. “This is how it’s going to work”, you say “you let me go and no one gets hurt. If you don’t, my entire kingdom will come for you”. They roar with laughter and you’re absolutely livid. Kidnapping royalty is no laughing matter. But before you can do or say anything else, a smelly hand closes around your neck.

“The entire kingdom is already after us, remember. Yer bastard father made sure of that. But we took care of him and now, littl’ lady, it seems it’s yer turn”. You shiver and realise that maybe, just maybe, you’re in deep shit.

A long-limbed man whom you assume is the captain sizes you up. He’s wearing the typical pirate outfit - complete with silly hat and a hook. You observe him for hints of weakness but you’re not in luck today. “Guess I’m getting my ass kicked either way”, you say as you sneak the blade from the man holding you.

Naturally, chaos ensues. And the man who was in charge of you gets tossed overboard by the captain because any halfway decent pirate would’ve made sure you couldn’t reach his sword. I mean come on.

You defend yourself and deal some damage but in the end, you’re overpowered. The captain is sporting a new wound on his arm and you’re pretty sure your entire face is going to swell up. They bind you and throw you into a damp cell.

Somehow you dose off and when you wake you can’t see out of your left eye. You touch your face to find out how bad it is and it’s bad. It’s really bad. Your hand comes back red with blood so your wounds are still open and when you look at your fingers, you realise that two of them are crooked.

You scream when you break them. And you scream again when you reset them. Then you throw up and pass out. Your fingers should heal fine now.

At some point a pirate comes in to check on you. You ask him to wash your face but he laughs and spits on you. You realise it’s the one you fought last because he is still limping on his bandaged leg.

Hours later the captain enters. You supress a shiver and he grins at you. You close your eyes as you anticipate yet another blow to the face or your pride. It doesn’t come. Instead you feel something wet on your chin. He’s washing your face.

“Drink this rum, it’ll help with the pain yer about to experience”. You gulp and tell him you can’t because your hands are bound. He holds the bottle to your mouth and you grimace at the taste and how it burns your throat.

By the time your face is clean, you’re definitely beyond tipsy. The captain shows you a needle and thread and tells you “this is gonna hurt yer but yer better be thankful”. He gives you another gulp of rum and you brace yourself for the stiches.

You thank him. But he leaves without a word and you’re drained so you sleep again.

\---

It took some time but when you were healed, you felt better. And by the time you realised no one was coming to save you, it didn’t really matter. At first they’d made you scrub the deck and push heavy barrels around. When you’d regained your strength and gotten even stronger you’d started gathering intel and equipment.

You still slept locked up but at least that meant you could be alone. And besides, being alone for so long gave you time to gain and perfect some skills.

You smile as you pick the lock and exit. The knife you’ve stolen is hidden in your boot. The captain is fast asleep when you enter. You press the blade to his neck but hold him down as he jolts with fear. You need him alive.

“Listen captain. You’ve been good to me so I don’t want to hurt you. This is my ship now. You can still steer it but I’m in charge. The crew must not know yet. Goodnight”.

He’s wearing a scarf the next morning to hide the angry line you carved into his skin that night. He also avoids you like the plague. Which you understand but you could’ve easily killed him if you’d wanted to.

The crew suspect nothing and they follow his bidding just as he follows yours. Within a month you’ve taken control of the ship and almost without spilling blood. You’re quite proud.

\---

Your crew comes to respect you and when you suggest a ship to plunder it gets done. Ten ships in and the word spreads that you’ve been taken hostage on a pirate ship but now seem to be leading it. Ship 11 is a trade ship from god knows where and you want the cargo. Your men are eager and the merchant ship’s crew could be valuable assets for you. So you go around this mission differently.

You board the ship without weapons, the captain on your left and a strong member of your crew on your right. You’re here to negotiate not kill. You don’t want to destroy this beautiful ship and you almost trip when you see their negotiator. You’ve seen those eyes before but you can’t for the life of you place where or when.

She introduces herself and you learn that her name is Ebba and that though her hands are soft her handshake is crushing. You don’t want to let go but you do. She shows you into a room with a long table and many chairs. You tell your guards to wait outside and she looks at you as if to figure out what your deal is.

You tell her about the ten other ships and she is sporting a disapproving look on her face but you ignore it. You tell her what you want and what you intend to offer in return. She laughs at you and you’re pretty sure you’re blushing because you hadn’t meant to ask for a kiss in return for not destroying her ship and killing her people.

She tells you no and you saw that coming but then she’s in your space and every thought intensifies until you can no longer focus on a single one of them. You’re scared of the power she holds in her hands. She tucks a strand of hair behind your ear and smiles at your ragged breath. She tells you she doesn’t kiss pirates. Even if they’re beautiful.

You leave the ship unfulfilled but with a deal. Your ship and hers will not be enemies. You will protect her and she will share her knowledge of trade. You’re supposed to be more than satisfied but you can’t help but feel the need to see her again. And soon.

\---

You board her ship again ten months later. She not on it this time and you keep your face passive through the hurt. You tell your men to begin the training and they each pair up with a crew member from her ship.

After the training, you load crates to your ship. When that’s done you sail your separate ways.

\---

You keep the crates safe in the cargo hold of your ship and you stay out of trouble till you can board her ship again and unload the crates. You don’t know what’s in them. You don’t peek because you want to make her realise that you’re honest. Even if you’re a pirate. Especially because you’re a pirate.

She smiles when she sees you and your heart is hammering in your chest. She takes you back to the same room where the deal was made and she shows you a stack of books. You’re surprised when she asks you to stay for a while. But you tell your men to go to your ship and to find you in two days.

After they’ve left you feel vulnerable. They could be ganging up on you right now. Or never come back. And you’re pretty sure the captain won’t ever forgive you for the knife to his throat but something settles in your stomach and you decide to just see what happens.

“Did you miss me last time you were here?”, she asks you with an innocent smile and you groan. You really want to just grab her and kiss her but instead you tell her the truth. You did miss her. And you’ve kept the crates safe - constantly guarded and you’d kept your ship solitary on the sea, no raids, no stops, nothing but safekeeping. And you tell her that it is quite rude that she had not honoured her part of the deal by showing up.

She shakes her head and smiles at you again but this time it’s not at all innocent. You gulp as she stalks closer and closer to where you stand. Your legs no longer sturdy and confident but reduced to ineffective mush. When she’s entirely in your personal space she whispers a raspy ‘thank you’ and drags her hand slowly, softly over your lips before she kisses you. Your mind blanks completely and you end up thanking her. She laughs and then she leaves.

You take a moment to clear your thoughts and you wonder if you’ll be able to survive two days in her presence. Maybe more if your men don’t show up and she doesn’t kill you or kicks you off her ship. You concentrate on breathing and then you get down to business. You look at the books she’s left for you and begin to read.

You’re startled by her laugh and you curse yourself for falling asleep like this. “Very interesting read indeed. Especially that theory on page 16 caught my interest”, you ramble.

“I’d say it looks more as if it had you bored enough to drool on my table”. You blush and she smiles again so you smile a goofy smile back and she shakes her head before sitting down next to you. “Try reading it again”, she encourages you and you make an effort for her - though you’d rather read a novel or philosophy.

To your surprise the theory on page 16 does capture your interest. You’re so lost in the book that at first you don’t notice her small movements. But when you’re at page 18 you can’t not notice that her hand is on your thigh. You swallow and continue to try and read. By page 20 you’re so distracted that you read the same three sentences over and over again.

She doesn’t stop caressing your thigh. In fact she steps up her game of sweet torture by moving her hand higher up your thigh closer to where you really want her. She also tells you to focus on the text. To your credit you last 3 more pages before you slam the book closed and tell her to kiss you already.

She does. She’s kissing you with a soft kind of passion that you don’t ever want to live without. You’re losing yourself in the sensation of her hand in your hair and her lips on yours but. But her other goddamn hand keeps teasing and never quite reaching the destination you have in mind. But then she senses your impatience and you whimper. You honest to god whimper. You’re supposed to be a badass pirate royalty but you whimper at her touch and she rewards you.

When you regain your breath you thank her but tell her to not tease you that much the next time. She nods at you and you kiss her. You kiss her again and then there’s a knock on the door and you kiss her really quickly before the door opens.

Turns out it was dinner so you’re not mad.

\---

The next day you don’t see her until midday and it kind of bums you out. But when she sees you, she holds you tight and kisses the side of your head. You’re ready to disappear into oblivion with her at your side but then you hear her sniffles. You tighten your hold on her and tells her that you’re here and that she’s safe.

You keep holding her and talking to her until her breathing has returned to normal. She thanks you and you just nod and kiss her forehead.

She doesn’t tell what’s wrong but she asks you to come to bed with her and you do. She naps until dinner with her head on your chest and your arms safely holding her. You can’t sleep because your mind is livid with plans to murder whomever made her feel like this.

You both retire to her chamber after dinner and then she breaks down worse than before. You comfort her as best you can and eventually she has breath enough to tell you. Turns out her ship has been spotted with yours and word on the street is that she’s now a pirate. And you both know that’s not how it works at all but you can’t fight that kind of ignorance.

None of you wants to leave the life you have and definitely not each other so you need to think. You tell her to wait while you go grab the books she’d given you. Surely there must be something in the books right? Some divine solution to your problems on earth. You take turns reading and sleeping.

Come morning no solution is found and you’re getting desperate. You decide that you will not have an unhappy ending. So you think harder and longer and though every other thought is dedicated to her, you figure something out. You’ll let the captain be the captain again. You’ll let him have his ship back but you will visit and they’ll still be your crew though you’re not commanding them. And you’ll still be a pirate but just undercover. They can’t change what you are - even if they don’t like it. Fuck that.

You tell her and she smiles but then she sighs. “I can’t ask you to give up your life for me”.

“You’re not asking and I’m not giving it up. I’m just changing the plans a bit. Kind of how I changed the plans for how to deal with ship 11 remember?”. This time the smile reaches her eyes and she kisses you gratefully. You kiss her back with reverence and promise her to return as soon as you’ve figured out the details with your crew and captain.

\---

When you return, you tell her you’d missed her so much and that things are okay now. Your crew understood and the captain understood and approved. In fact he offered to steal you an engagement ring but you’d laughed and told him that you could steal one your-damn-self if she wanted you too. He’d laughed then and told you to tell her hi.

You’re happy with Ebba, you’re an undercover pirate helping her with trade, and you get to kiss her whenever you want. So your ending is not unhappy after all. In fact it’s not an ending at all but the beginning of a happy middle. Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i tried


End file.
